


A Christmas Surprise

by okayhotshot



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayhotshot/pseuds/okayhotshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick surprises Annie by coming back early from the Capitol and they spend Christmas together.  Pre-Rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first time writing Odesta to please go easy on me. I had to write an extra fic for my Christmas fic exchange because someone wasn't able to participate. I hope that whoever this was for enjoys it!

Annie has never spent Christmas alone before. She's used to spending it surrounded by her family. Her mother, her father, her sister, Finnick, but none of them are here this year. After she won her Games, Snow called her to his office, said that she was considering desirable. That men in the Capitol would pay money to sleep with her. Annie said she didn't care about that. She wasn't selling her body for money, but Snow said she didn't really have a choice. He told her that if she refused, he would kill someone that she loved. She didn't really believe him. Surely not even he was that cruel of a man, but not more than a week later, her house caught on fire and her entire family was gone. She was the only one that was left alive and that was because she had, by what the guessed was no coincidence, the only one that wasn't at home. Finnick is all she has left now, and even he can't spend Christmas with her. Unlike her, Finnick took President Snow seriously when given the same offer. She didn't really understand why. Finnick didn't have any family left to protect, unless you counted her, or even Mags and if that was the case, sometimes she wants to tell Finnick that he doesn't have to do it, sometimes she wishes that was dead. It would be a lot easier than suffering from the guilt of being the cause of her family's death and the demons that surround her involving her Games. Everyone thinks she's crazy, but she's not. She's just haunted and Finnick is the only one that really knows that.

Finnick is all she has left. She wanted to spend Christmas with him. They even set up a tree in the home that they shared in District Four's Victor's Village. They decorated it and they both went out and got each other a gift. Annie was actually looking forward to Christmas for the sole fact that she would be spending it with Finnick, the man that she loves more than anything, the only one that keeps her awful memories at bay and understands her. But Finnick got called off to the Capitol where he was to give his body to call kinds of Capitol men and women, all because he is considered desirable, all just to keep her safe. The only reason that Snow hasn't taken Finnick from her is because Finnick is so valuable to him. In a way, she guessed that she should be grateful for this because that way she still had him in her life, but she hates that he has to go off and give himself to other women. She knows why he does it, that it's not because he wants to, but that doesn't stop the pain in her chest, it doesn't keep her heart from hanging heavy or the tears from falling at night just thinking about Finnick with another woman underneath him, especially not today, on Christmas.

Annie is so lost in her thoughts that she barely hears the knock on the door. When the sound finally reaches her ears, her brow furrows in confusion. Who would be coming to see them besides Mags? And Mags never knocks. She usually lets herself in. Annie is a little afraid to open the door, maybe the Capitol is finally coming for her, maybe they will force her to do what Finnick does anyway. A million different thoughts are running through her head and they are quickly growing dark, demented and the voices are starting to ring in her ears. Her first instinct is to curl up on the floor in a ball, cover up her ears and scream until the voices stop, but she knows that won't do any good. Only Finnick can make them go away.

“Who is it?” she finally manages to call out despite the screaming in her head, creeping towards the door, afraid to see who it might be. If it's the Capitol, surely they won't answer, they would've broke down her door by now.

“Annie! Annie! It's me open up!”

Annie's heart begins to race as the sound of an all too familiar voice fills her ears. It can't be, can it? She has to find out. She practically sprints towards the door and flings it open only to reveal the man the thought she wasn't going to get to see today, Finnick Odair with his green eyes sparkling and wearing a dazzling white smile. Annie doesn't hesitate to rush at him, flinging her arms around him and holding him as close to her as she possibly can. His arms around her in almost an instant, holding her against him. Annie feels tears start streaming down her cheeks, she can hardly believe it. How had he managed to get home like this? She hopes that he didn't do anything stupid just to see her. She hopes that whatever happened, it was by chance and not something that he chose.

“Finnick! You're really here!” Annie exclaims. “How? How did you get here?”

Finnick's arms tighten around her for a moment before he whispers his reply. “My client canceled last minute. They had some stuff to do with their family today apparently. It doesn't really matter how I got here. It just matters that I am here and we get to spend Christmas together just like her planned.”

Annie breaks their embrace only so that she can take him by the hand and tug him inside, suddenly a lot happier and a lot more excited about Christmas than she had been just a few minutes ago. She's excited now, excited to give Finnick his present. She'd made it mostly herself and she can't wait to see if he likes it or not.

Finnick lets out a chuckle as Annie tugs him a long into the house. “You seem excited, love,” he says.

“I am!” she exclaims. “I want to give you your present now.”

“Not before I give yours first,” Finnick says with a sly grin. “It's ladies first you know.”

Annie gives a slight roll of her eyes as she flops down onto the couch, pulling Finnick down with her. “Always the gentleman, aren't you, Mr. Odair?”

Finnick gives her another grin before pushing himself off of the couch and going to the tree, retrieving a small square box from underneath it. “I was going to go out and buy you something, but this seemed better somehow.” He extends the box out to her. “Merry Christmas, Annie.”

She takes the box from his hand, slowly tearing the paper away from the small box. She pulls it open to reveal what at first glance appears to be two identical seashells but when she looks harder, she can tell that Finnick has fashioned them into a pair of earrings.

“I was down at the beach one day, doing some thinking after a trip to the Capitol, and I found those two shells. They were just laying side by side. I couldn't help but think about how much you'd love them and I thought that maybe turning them into something you could wear would make you smile,” he says simply, taking a seat next to her on the couch once again.

Annie is in awe of her gift. She loves it. It means so much more that he made it instead of going out and buying something. These are far more beautiful than anything he could have ever found in a store. “Finnick, they're beautiful. Thank you so much. Will you help me put them on?”

She takes one of the earrings from the box after removing the ones that she already has in her ears, putting it in and sliding the back on with ease as Finnick takes care of the other one. “How do they look?” she asks Finnick, pushing her hair back behind her ears so he can get a better look.

“Almost as beautiful as you,” he responds.

Annie feels a blush paint her cheeks red and her gaze casts downward for a moment before she hops up from the couch and heads over to the tree. “Now it's your turn.”

Annie retrieves the only other box from under their little tree and hands it to Finnick, taking a seat next to him on the couch once again. She has made most of hers too. It's a necklace. She had made the chain for the necklace out of some netting material and she'd bought the materials to make the hook at the black market in town, but her favorite thing about the necklace was the charm she had found. It has gold color to it and it's shape is reminiscent of a conch shell. She had put it all together just for him and she can only hope that he'll like it and judging by the smile on his face and the glint in his shining green eyes, Annie can tell that he loves it.

“Did you make this, Annie?”

She nods, smiling at him, pride evident on her features and dancing in her eyes. “Everything but the charm. I bought the charm down by the docks. I was hoping you'd like it. I want you to wear it when you go to the Capitol. I want you to always remember me when you're there.”

Finnick's expression softens a little bit at these words and he scoots closer, reaching his hand up to cup her cheek, gently brushing his thumb over her skin. “I always do, Annie. You're the only thing that I ever think about while I'm there. You're always my first thought, but this is my favorite Christmas present that I've ever gotten. I don't think that I'll ever take it off.” He grins at her then, hoping to crack a smile out her and he manages.

Annie leans forward, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away to give him a smile. “Merry Christmas, Finnick.”

“Merry Christmas, Annie,” he replies and he pulls her in for another kiss and they get lost in each their kisses, forgetting everything, the Capitol, the Games, their nightmares. They're just happy that they get to spend Christmas with each other.  


End file.
